Uzumaki Naruto: Power of the Divine Knight
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: At the age of five, Uzumaki Naruto has died during a terrible snow storm in Konoha but his soul is whisked away by a group of angels, led by an mysterious head angel known as Miyuki to get him ready to stop a sinister threat that threatens both their world and his world. Will Naruto and the band of angels save the two worlds or will this sinister force destroy them both? Naru/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Rain: Hello everyone, I'm Rain the Lingering Sentiment and this will be my third story for the Naruto category of and I decided to write this. I guess I will call it…**_Uzumaki_ _Naruto: Power of the Divine Knight _** so sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_Summary:_** At the age of five, Uzumaki Naruto has died during a terrible snow storm in Konoha but instead of meeting the Shinigami like all new souls that have perished; his soul is instead whisked away by a group of angels, led by an mysterious head angel known as Miyuki to get him ready for a sinister threat. How will this drastic turn of events shape the events of the Naruto world? AU

* * *

**_Genre:_** Action, Adventure and Romance.

* * *

**_Rating: _** T-M

* * *

**_Pairings:_** Naruto/Harem (Slow burn harem) and many more

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** DO. NOT. OWN.

* * *

**__****_Uzumaki_ _Naruto: Power of the Divine Knight _**

**_Prologue _**

**_Unknown POV_**

It was snowing…

It was honestly the first time I had ever really seen snow before and looking at it now was nothing short but amazing to me to see the radiant sight of the soft, pure snow seemingly sparkle all around me.

It was so…different compared to the heat that I was normally accustomed too and I liked the feeling of snowflakes gently pelting my form, causing my skin as well as my clothes to become wet from it.

Taking a deep breath of the cold air, I bundled up my warm clothes and continued my trek through the plain filled with snow up to my ankles but as I walked, I noticed a faint glow in the distance and for a moment, I did not know what it was but the moment I recognized it, my heart became weak and weary.

I had found what I was looking for.

As I got closer, the sound of faint crying could be heard over the gentle breeze and my heart couldn't help but cry along with it due to how heart-rending the crying was but I couldn't let the heartache show on my face.

The soul twisting sobs continued to get louder and louder over the wind until I was standing in the exact spot I had saw the glowing figure. For a moment, I refused to say anything as my eyes gazed down at the figure beneath me.

This glowing figure was in fact a small boy with blond hair that fell over his face, a faded orange t-shirt and faded blue jean overalls. He couldn't be any younger than eight years old…

"Are you lost little one?" I asked with a breathy whisper, a small smile forming upon my face. The small boy had looked up from the ground to reveal his pale blue eyes and his whisker marked face to me while also revealing his tear stained face with the tear streaks looking more like trails of light leaving his eyes.

The child could only nod and let out a small sniffle as he said to me with a light echo in his voice, _"I-I don't know where I am...Can y-you help me?"_

Kneeling down in front of the child, I had given him a small, warm smile while placing my hand on top of his head to comfort him and thankfully, the child seemed to calm down somewhat and gave him a nod.

"It is ok little one; I am here to help you," I told the child as gently as possibly, making sure that my caring eyes were locked onto his nervous, saddened ones.

_"R-Really? You'll help me go back to Konoha?"_ The boy asked me with a faint hopeful tone in his voice, causing me to let a sad smile form on my face.

I would help him go back to where he belonged but it wouldn't be to the village he called "Home" and that made my heart break for the child. "Yes little one, I will be helping you go to where you belong…" I responded softly, standing back up to my full height, both of my arms well hidden.

The child gave me a hesitant look but with a reassuring smile, the child took the coin from out of the palm of my hand and looked at it with a tilt of his head.

The child gave a small nod and a bright smile, which caused a smile to form onto my face and with a nod, I stood up once more and pointed my left hand away from my body and with a flick of my wrist, the snow that was falling began to slowly swirl in a vortex of light, crackling with silver lightening for a brief period of time before calming down.

"All you must do is head inside of that portal. Everything else will be done for you." The child, while looking unsure, nodded and walked inside of the vortex, disappearing in a flash of white lightening.

"So you have found him, Charon?" A voice behind me spoke, causing me to turn around to face the holder of that voice, revealing a knight with red armor that covered every inch of his body with a helmet that held the shape of a phoenix on the sides of the helmet.

"Yes Kai, I found the young Uzumaki. I do not know why Miyuki-sama requested that we bring his spirit to her…I don't know why but I hope it is for a good cause," I responded with a small sigh.

The Red knight merely grunted in response and crossed his arms but nodded in my direction before turning his head to look at the small boy's corpse buried in the snow.

I could feel the disgust flowing from him due to the sight of this poor child.

"Damn mortals…." He murmured, flames flickering around his form, his arms crossed "We gave our lives for this world only to have them turn around and let a small child, Jinchūriki or not, leave their village during a snow storm like this…It is no wonder that he perished under these harsh conditions."

He then turned to my direction and let a sharp grunt leave his lips before asking me "Any idea where the demon has gone?" I shook my head but I had a small feeling where the Kyūbi had gone.

"Kurama is gone but he will show up again in the far future…Remember, it takes time for a tailed beast to recover without a human form but we will find him in due to time," I murmured softly with a sigh.

After glancing at the child's corpse once again, I walked towards it and kneeled down to lift up the corpse of the young child and told the fiery night behind me "I will bury this child's body in a respectable manner…Head back to the Tasogare Ryouiki (Twilight Realm) and tell Miyuki-sama I will be there shortly…"

Kai gave me a small nod but as he turned around, he suddenly asked "Why did Okaa-sama request that we save the soul of this child out of many others?"

I simply looked at the knight then at the corpse of the boy in my arms and simply replied "I do not know but she has never led us astray before…Why would she start now?" The knight behind me chuckled before a plum of flames formed around him, vanishing from sight.

Looking at the corpse in my arms, I figured where I would bury this poor child.

Should I return him to the village where he belonged?

I immediately shook my head at the thought, almost disgusted by that thought.

I could feel the loneliness radiating from this child's spirit and from how thin he was, he was malnourished as well. So much so that I could see the hint of his ribcage.

I have seen many things in my time but to see a child in this condition was always a terrible thing.

"I will bury you somewhere safe…You deserve that much young one…"

And with those words, I disappeared in a swirl of black energy.

* * *

Rain: And I am ending it right there and do not worry, this is the only chapter that will in anyone's POV. So what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Let me know in a review. Until the next chapter!

Mario: See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_Rain:_ This chapter will explain much of what's going on as well as a few other things. With that warning said, let's get started with **_Uzumaki_ _Naruto: Power of the Divine Knight _** so sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**__****_Uzumaki_ _Naruto: Power of the Divine Knight _**

**_Chapter One_**

"Whoa…What is this little guy doing here?" a soft female voice asked with confusion in her tone of voice.

"Do you think Miyuki-san has something to do with this?" A deep toned male answered.

"Aww, look how cute he is!" chirped out another female, her voice more high pitched than the one that spoke before.

Naruto felt his face scrunch up with a small frown on his face, a light whine leaving his lips, trying in vain to fall back asleep but the voices that were above him was very loud.

"Anego (Elder sister), you nearly woke him up," the first female chided playfully, a warm chuckle leaving her lips.

"Tch, he looks exactly like all the other mortal children in their world. Why are we wasting time watching this Ningen Ko (human child)? We should be out fighting for our world, not babysitting." A second male voice said, his voice swimming in annoyance.

"Tsubasa-Baka!" The first female screamed out before the sound of flesh hitting flesh hard filled Naruto's ears, causing the boy to scrunch up his face, just wanting to sleep.

"Gah, Urara! Why?!" The second male asked with an astonished tone.

"You can't treat this Ningen like that," the female voice scolded with an angry tone in her voice.

"Can we even call him a Ningen since he's dead?" the second female asked suddenly.

"I-I don't know Aniki. We can call him Seishin (Spirit)-kun until we learn his name," the first female answered.

Naruto, giving up on sleeping gave a small, cute yawn then opened his large sparkling blue eyes, blinking slowly as he gazed at the four adults in the room.

The first one he saw was a slightly middle age woman with glowing pink colored armor that had a pink cape attached, short black hair with a pink bangs falling on her face as well as glowing pink eyes.

The second one he saw was a middle aged man with glowing green colored armor with a green cap attached, long black hair which was tied in a ponytail, a long, jagged scar that went straight down his right eye which was covered in a green cloth, his single left eye glowing green.

The third person he laid his eyes was a young man on had spiky wavy brown hair, glowing yellow colored armor with a yellow cape attached to it, an "X" scar on his left cheek, a yellow cloth tied around his forehead and glowing yellow eyes but the man merely glanced at him once before turning his head away with a sneer.

The fourth person he looked at was a young woman with flowing black hair, glowing blue colored armor with a yellow cape attached to it, a cyan colored scarf around her neck and glowing blue eyes, a warm smile on her face.

The last person was no doubt the youngest of the five of them.

He had spiky black hair, red colored armor with a red cape attracted to it, a black and red necklace hanging around his neck and glowing red eyes and when he caught Naruto staring, he saw a flash of concern appear in the man's eyes before the red eyes turned away.

Naruto was confused by the five people and crawled out of the bed he was lying on and tried to tip toe out to avoid getting yelled at by these people but the pink one turned around and saw the innocent child and gave him a big, wide smile.

"Seishin-kun!" She exclaimed happily, instantly taking the eight year old into her arms, making him look up at her glowing pink eyes shyly.

"H-Hello," He murmured out softly before shutting his eyes and lowering his gaze shyly.

The pink woman squeal at the cuteness of the child and nuzzled his cheek with her own, saying "You are so cute, Seishin-kun."

"Now, Now Houka, No need to smother the child. He just woke up after all," The green armored man said with an amused smile on his face, leaning back on the dresser that was in the room.

The woman pouted and sat the small boy down on the ground on the ground and smiled. "Sorry about that Seishin-kun, I tend to get excited when children are around. Especially cute ones like yourself."

Naruto looked down at the ground with a heavy blush on his face.

He was cute?

Everyone he had talked to always called him "Ugly" or "Demon fox" but she had called him cute.

"T-Thank you…"

The woman kneeling in front of him let out a small "Awww," then took him back into her arms with a bright smile, causing the red faced child to blush deeper.

"You are so precious Seishin-kun…I guess I can't call you that anymore now that you are awake. My name is Houka. And yours?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered with a small stutter before remembering what the old man taught him and said "It i-is nice to meet you, Houka-san."

Houka smiled more and turned to the other four in the room and said "His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Well Naruto-kun, let me introduce you to…" She swiftly turned to the green armored man and said "Makito! The coolest guy any of us could ever know."

Makito merely smiled and gave a two finger salute to the little one, who waved shyly.

"And this woman is my Imouto, Urara. She's sort of like the mom of us if Okaa-san isn't here," Houka told him while showing him to the other female in the room, he smiled tenderly at the child, who smiled back slightly.

"And this grumpy punk is our friend, Makito's Otouto, Tsubasa," Hearing his introduction from the pink wearing woman, Tsubasa merely glared at Houka and flipped her off, receiving a sharp smack upside his head by Urara, who was frowning heavily.

"Tsubasa-Baka!" She exclaimed loudly as Tsubasa looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"Urara, why?!" he asked with anger in his voice, not exactly being thrilled from being hit again.

Turning away from the two bickering people, Houka turned to the last person in the room and said "And now we reach the youngest of us. My Otouto, Kai."

Naruto blinked when he saw Kai.

He looked familiar to the young boy but he had no idea why he looked so familiar to him. Regardless, he gave him a wave, which Kai returned with a nod and a faint grin, saying "Nice to meet you, Naruto."

"Anego, you're supposed to bring him to Okaa-san when he woke up," Urara told her with crossed arms, taking her eyes off her grumbling friend long enough to focus on her older sister.

Houka's eyes showed realization in them and gave thanks to her younger sister before leaving the room, Naruto firmly in her arms.

"W-Where are we going?" Naruto asked with a nervous stutter in his voice, afraid that all of the kindness he had seen was fake and he would be back out on the streets of Konoha…"We are going to meet my Okaa-san, head angel of the Tasogare Ryouiki, Miyuki."

Angel?

Tasogare Ryouiki?

Wasn't he in Konoha?

After walking down a long hallway, Houka and Naruto came upon a large silver door at the end of it. Houka sat Naruto down onto the floor and said "My Okaa-san is within these doors little Naruto-kun. Do not be nervous about this. Just go in and talk to her."

Naruto glanced at the pink eyed woman then at the door and nodded, trying to keep his fear off of his face.

With an encouraging smile from the woman, Naruto opened one of the doors and was immediately encased with light before vanishing entirely, leaving Houka alone in the hallway, waiting for the boy's return.

* * *

**_Unknown Room_**

After being incased in a bright light, a weakened Naruto fell onto his knees and groaned out in pain, never feeling anything like it but he had somehow survived the sudden burst of pain and once that happened, a warm, female voice said "Ah, I see it only took you your first try at entering this room…I knew you were special."

Naruto looked up through hazy eyes to see an older woman with medium length white hair, a long white gown with silver shoulder pads on her shoulders, her eyes glowing an bright white.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I am the leader of Kami-sama's personal army. The fearsome snow Angel, Miyuki" Naruto blinked in confusion.

This lady was the leader of Kami-sama's army?

And an angel?

Ok, he had far too much ramen yesterday because this had to be a dream.

"Have a seat," She said with a small smile on her face.

Without any warning what so ever, a white chair materialized behind Naruto's form and rammed into him lightly, causing him to automatically sit as the chair moved all the way to the front of Miyuki's desk. "I am sure you are wondering where you are right now, correct?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well sweetie, I'm going to tell something that will shock you as well as hurt you. I don't want to do this to you but in order for me to tell you what is going on, you must know…You, Uzumaki Naruto, have been dead for forty-eight hours…" When the small child had heard this, he let out a laugh, thinking that it was a joke but the more he laughed, the sadder Miyuki's face had become and by the time he saw her saddened face, his laughter had slowly devolved into heart-wrenching sobs.

He had died?

Naruto knew that he didn't have the ideal life, living on the street after recently being kicked out of the orphanage but it was his life and he loved it and to realize that he was dead her had broken his heart. He didn't see the woman leave her seat but he felt his body being pulled into a warm embrace, only to make him sob harder.

He should have known that the only people that would treat him like this were angels.

"It is ok Naruto-chan," She murmured in a motherly tone, giving the top of his head a light kiss, willing to wait until he had let out all the sorrow in his heart.

Miyuki didn't have to wait long because an hour later, she felt him murmur in her chest "H-How did I die?"

She stayed silent for a moment but then answered in a small whisper "You froze to death during a terrible blizzard…The one your village had never seen before…" She felt the sobbing start again and merely held him tighter until he calmed down once more.

"W-Where am I?" The woman let out a small chuckle. He didn't know how to say his village's name.

"You are in a different world, known as the Tasogare Ryouiki. It is where the Angels live their eternal happiness but we do not know how long that will be." Naruto removed himself from her chest and tilted his head, causing the woman to smile at the cute blond.

"What do you mean by 'We don't know how long that will be?'"

With her smile melting into a frown, Miyuki took a small breath and placed Naruto back in his chair before returning to her side of the desk and saying in an ominous manner "There is something coming Naruto-chan…Something dark and evil that not only threatens the world of angels…But it threatens the world you have come from…And we believe you hold the key to saving them both."

* * *

Rain: And I am ending it right there. Was it good? Bad? Let me know in a review. Until the next chapter!

Mario: See you next time!


	3. Note :(

Rain: Hey guys, I'm Rain and I need to apologize. This is really hard to say so I'm going to put it here. I am sorry I haven't been updating things but that is in due to my computer decided to say "Fuck you" and break down. I managed to get some of my files back but my fics, **_Merging Spirits: Gohan Unchained, Ron Stoppable: Mark of the Hungry Wolf, Reaper's Blood: Reincarnated, Naruto: Legend of Team Zero and Uzumaki Naruto: Power of the Divine Knight_** were lost after saving enough of the hard drive.

Do not fret, these won't be canceled, I'm just a very disheartened that I lose these files when I was working so hard on getting them out for you guys but for now, I'm going to take a break from these fics until I get the will to start them up again


End file.
